Sakura en el país de las maravillas
by Aire2409
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se está aburrida y somnolienta en el bosque y se encuentra con atractivo conejo gris?, quizás estas soñado o quizás estas loca de remate o quizás has llegado al país de las maravillas...Señor Lewis Carroll por favor no se enoje XD!
1. El conejo blan¿gris?

**Ni "Naruto" ni "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas" me pertenecen, los personajes e historia son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto y de Lewis Carroll, respectivamente, yo sólo los mezclo y destrozo por diversión…. **

**CAPITULO 1: El conejo blan… ¿gris?**

Sakura ya comenzaba a cansarse de estar sentada debajo de ese árbol esperando a Ino. Ni siquiera se había llevado algo para leer, o siquiera para escuchar. Estando tan aburrida comenzó a cabecear. Estaba tan cansada.

Bufó.

Su sensei los había hecho esperar por horas, el día anterior, como tantos otros, todo para llegar con otra excusa boba, o al menos boba para ella porque para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo cuidar que sus perros masticaran correctamente el desayuno (considerando que lo correcto y recomendado es que debe masticarse al menos 40 ocasiones algo para tragárselo y que son 8 perros debió tomarle mucho tiempo).

Excusa coherente o no, boba o no, no importó mucho, su sensei era demasiado estricto con los entrenamientos y los puso a entrenar todo el santo día y parte de la santa noche.

Bostezó con pereza, profunda y relajadamente, las hojas de árbol se movían con suavidad, casi en una danza suave y somnolienta que invitaba a cerrar los ojos y descansar.

O al menos eso pensaba Sakura mientras entrecerraba los ojos diciéndose:

-Sólo descansaré los ojos, solo eso-

El cálido sol y el sopor de sus rayos eran tan pero tan agradable que podía incluso dormirse sin siquiera notarlo. De pronto algo la sacudió.

-¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta!-

En realidad nada la sacudió, solo era ella que al moverse terminó por despertar del todo, gritando "estoy despierta" para confirmárselo no solo a ella, sino a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Aunque en realidad no había nadie a quien aclararle el estar despierta, pero es bueno tomar precauciones.

Pestañó, bostezó y se estiró perezosamente. Se frotó los ojos con las manos.

Una silueta pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo distinguirla, solo una sombra borrosa que terminó por desaparecer detrás de unos arbustos.

En ese momento Sakura dejó de tallarse los ojos y pensó que lo mejor era prestar atención a esa silueta borrosa que vio pasar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Ino?-

Su amiga no contesto, por supuesto que no lo haría puesto que su queridísima y rubia amiga estaba bastante lejos como para siquiera escucharla, pero bueno, eso no importaba mucho.

La pequeña pelirosa juntó el entrecejo y se incorporó de un salto, tratando de ubicar el lugar por donde la sombra desapareció.

Quiso preguntar de nuevo, pero creyó que si no le habían contestado antes no le contestarían de nuevo. Se acercó acechante, nerviosa y ansiosa, una de sus manos las llevo detrás, queriendo tomar una de sus filosas armas.

-¿Qué?-

Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que extrañamente no pudo encontrar nada, era tan raro que hasta se atrevió a desviar sus ojos a su ropa tratando de ubicar bien el portakunais, algo muy raro, pensó, pero necesario.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a preocuparle más.

Extraordinariamente encontró que su ropa era un precioso e infantil vestido verde esmeralda que le llegaba a las rodillas, un hermoso y delicado delantal blanco con holanes, unas medias blancas y unos preciosos zapatos negros que relucían con el sol y que tenían un moñito negro perfectamente elaborado, hasta su listón en el cabello había cambiado, no era su tradicional hita-ate rojo, no era un simple listón negro.

Algo no muy extraño, ni extraordinario, dirán ustedes, pero para Sakura si era esas dos cosas, sobre todo si analizaba coherentemente que ella no recordaba haberse cambiado, además estaba el hecho de que ella no usaba esa clase de vestidos y delantales desde estar en preescolar y ahora ya tenía poco más de dos décadas de vida.

Este hecho tan extraño e inusual la hizo sobresaltarse de tal manera que por un momento se olvidó de la silueta y del hecho de estar sola y de que no obtendría respuesta y comenzó a preguntar al aire.

-¿Vestido?, ¿cuándo fue que me cambié?- decía una y otra vez tocándose y viéndose aquí y allá.

-Y yo que voy a saber-

Contestó una voz desde los arbustos de enfrente, sorprendiéndola.

Sakura pensó por un momento que esa voz era profunda y suave, recordándole justo a aquel por el que estaba tan cansada, si recuerdan bien ese era su sensei.

Había algo demasiado familiar en esa voz, o mejor dicho en el tono con que contestó, era exasperante, irónica, perezosa y suave, justo como la de su sensei.

-¿Qué?-

Preguntó levantando la cara encontrándose tan cerca del rostro del que le hablaba que se asustó y terminó por caer contra su trasero, afortunadamente Sakura tenía buenos reflejos y logró poner sus manos para sostenerse adecuadamente y evitar un golpe más fuerte, recuerden que esa es una forma adecuada para prevenir golpes graves en una caída.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él desde los arbustos, asomando solo sus ojos, muy curiosos por cierto, uno negro y uno rojo, este era cruzado por una cicatriz.

-¡Arg!, ¡me asustó sensei!- bufó la chica, moviendo sus piernas en una especie de berrinche infantil.

-Sabes- dijo él incorporándose del todo –debes dejar de hablar sola y preguntar cosas al aire y asignar honoríficos a cualquiera porque sino pensaran que estás loca-

Sakura pestañó asimilando las palabras del conejo frente de ella.

-_Un momento- _pensó Sakura -¿co…conejo?-

En realidad no había nada extraordinario en ello, pero a Sakura así le pareció.

El conejo era más alto que ella y era exactamente igual a su sensei, e incluso tenia la misma máscara negra cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, algo particular, tanto en un conejo como un humano, la única diferencia que había entre ellos era que de su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas largas, dobladas hacia el frente casi por la mitad, suaves y grises que no podía dejar de mirar.

Oh si, este conejo era tan igual a su maestro que incluso también llevaba en la mano el libro que él leía con tanto interés, pero también tenía sus diferencias, por ejemplo, su ropa, si, porque este conejo era tan educado que usaba ropa, no sería muy decoroso o elegante andar por ahí desnudo, o eso decían las autoridades de su país pues en realidad al conejo no le importaba mucho si usaba o no usaba ropa.

No era muy relevante para él, por decirlo así.

Pero bien, regresando a lo importante el conejo gris usaba un pantalón negro, unos bellos y lustrados zapatos del mismo color y una camisa gris elegante que escrupulosamente no mostraba ninguna arruga considerable, oh si, y me olvidaba de un aspecto importante, ¡usaba un chaleco!, uno negro que se le ajustaba perfectamente, además de esa corbata negra e impecable que se asomaba que lo hacían lucir apuesto y formal.

O al menos eso pensaba Sakura que entre la sorpresa, la expectación y las ropas no podía dejar de verlo sonrojada.

-¿Conejo?, claro que soy uno, debes dejar de preguntar cosas sin sentido sino pensaran que estás loca-

Recomendó el apuesto conejo moviendo con ligereza su oreja derecha.

-¡Loca!, ¡si loca ya estoy!-

-Oh, querida- dijo con suavidad sin siquiera mirarla, estaba demasiado atento en las letras de su libro y en tratar de sacar algo del bolsillo –que bien que lo aceptas, es un gran paso-

Era un reloj, lo subió a la altura de su rostro, dejando de examinar su libro para ver la hora en su redondo y plateado reloj, lo metió en el bolsillo, miro de nuevo el libro, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Hum- suspiró –dios mío, dios mío, voy a llegar tarde-

Sakura se quedó quieta, seguramente de no estar tan admirada hubiera notado que en realidad las palabras del conejo gris no eran de preocupación pura, sino más bien un diálogo que uno repite solo por cortesía, ya que era bastante claro que el llegar tarde no era algo que precisamente lo incomodara o apurara, se notaba en su caminar pausado con su mano libre en el bolsillo y la otra en el libro, en sus suspiros cansinos y en su voz perezosa.

Tal vez hasta seguramente también hubiera pensado que su despreocupación por llegar tarde y su desvergüenza al afirmar lo contrario era otro punto que compartía con su sensei, pero Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada en otros pensamientos como para notarlo y por un momento pensó que tal vez si se había vuelto loca, porque era claro que todo era muy raro.

Desde su vestido, hasta la aparición del conejo gris que se parecía a su maestro, quien al darse la vuelta dejo entrever una tierna y esponjosa cola grisácea que sobresalía de su pantalón.

-_Debo estar soñando-_ se dijo Sakura, observando como la pequeña, esponjosa y graciosa cola gris desaparecía tras los arbustos.

Y eso debía ser, un sueño, Sakura recordó el importante recurso que uno utiliza en esa clase de situaciones, se pellizco el brazo, recorvaba que sus amigas e incluso su madre le decía que al estar en un sueño desagradable o una pesadilla era una buena manera de despertarse.

Sakura nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica, así que no tenía la certeza de que funcionaria, pero se arriesgó, se pellizcó una, dos, tres veces, pero no obtuvo resultado, ni despertaba ni su ropa regresaba a ser la de antes.

-_Tal vez en las mejillas-_

Pensó Sakura y procedió a darse apretones en sus mejillas hasta dejarlas lastimadas y rojizas, y tristemente no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Seguía en el suelo, con ese bello e infantil vestido de un precioso color verde.

-Debe ser un genjutsu- dedujo.

Se incorporó de un salto y se sacudió la tierra, oh sí, porque aunque fuera una ilusión o un sueño o una broma de su maestro o simplemente estuviera loca, no podía andar toda llena de tierra, el vestido era hermoso como para siquiera pensar dejar una mancha en él fuese real o no.

Así fue como Sakura corrió tras el conejo gris, pensando que solo lo tenía a él para salir de ahí.

Logró alcanzarlo, estaba al pie de un enorme árbol que estaba en una especie de claro, lo vio justo cuando se agachaba hasta tocar el suelo sin la mínima consideración de mancharse y arrugarse el traje, el que por cierto siguió tan impecable como siempre.

Sakura llevó las manos al frente y pronunció "liberar" que supuestamente la sacaría de esa ilusión, pero nada, el conejo gris, o su sensei, seguía siendo tan gris como siempre, sus orejas tan tiernas y esponjosas como siempre y su pequeña cola seguía siendo graciosa y redonda.

Completamente sorprendida volvió a repetir lo mismo e incluso estando frente al conejo lo hiso pero siempre con el mismo resultado, o, mejor dicho, sin resultados.

-Hum…- pronunció el conejo incorporándose.

-¡Sensei!, es suficiente- le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, el conejo gris siguió tan impasible como desde que lo vio tras los arbustos –no sé si es un genjutsu o una de esas estúpidas bromas, no sé cómo le hiso para cambiarme, que por cierto ya me las pagara – gruñó con un sonrojo enorme cubriendo sus mejillas –ni como se puso esas orejas y esa…esa… ¡esa cola!, ni reales se ven- las apuntó, el conejo gris miro de nuevo su reloj sin prestarle atención, después miró el sol y suspiró.

-Hum…llegaré tarde-

-¡Sensei!- gritó y pataleó –¡que le estoy hablando!-

Cuando menos pensó el conejo estaba muy cerca de ella, agachó la cabeza y le sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

Sakura por un momento se sintió más pequeña, el rostro del conejo gris provocaba la misma incertidumbre que el de su sensei y comprobó que sus orejas eran muy suaves y que había mentido, pues sus orejas se veían bastante reales al tenerlas tan cerca rosándole la frente, e incluso tuvo la enorme curiosidad de tocarlas con sus manos, pero no pudo.

-Cuidado al bajar-

Ni tiempo tuvo de preguntar a que se refería, solo pestaño un par de veces y miró como el conejo se erguía por completo, escuchó un crujido ligero y la tierra se abrió a sus pies.

Un grito se escapó de su garganta agitó y agitó los brazos, tratando de asirse de algo y evitar caer en ese túnel negro y profundo, pero la suerte no acompañó a Sakura ya que a pesar de haber ramas y muebles de donde tomarse extrañamente parecían estar demasiado lejos como para tomarse de ellas y evitar caer, algo extraño considerando que podía hasta oler la madera de los muebles como si estuviera a un lado de ellos.

Miró hacia arriba, un círculo de luz era lo que quedaba de la superficie y lo último que pudo ver fue la cara del conejo gris que sonreía y agitaba su oreja izquierda y su mano derecha.

&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_:

Hola chicos y chicas:

De nuevo con una historia nueva, jajaja, debería ponerme a acabar las que ya tengo XD!, en fin, tengo tiempo queriendo subir nuevos fcs, pero la falta de tiempo, principalmente, no me ha dejado, estando con un tiempo libre me di a la tarea de redactar este.

Es una parodia de un maravilloso libro, Alicia, es un clásico de la literatura no solo infantil sino universal, hace poco leí el libro, si, siempre he tenido el sueño de leerme las verdaderas historias de los cuentos con los que crecemos, jejeje, y aunque aún me falta terminar "Alicia a través del espejo" no pude evitar hacer esto. El cuento del señor Carroll es genial, sin sentido, ni coherencia, bastante bueno, siempre será objeto de "homenajes" o parodias en muchas cosas, el anime no es la excepción, ya me ha tocado ver muchos, jajajaja, pero bueno, el caso es que yo también me he colgado de este cuento XD!, jajaja, y ahora con eso de la peli de Tim Burton y K2008sempai con una imagen hermosa (a quien agradezco ser tan paciente y firmes con sus peticiones) me han recordado ese deseo que tenía desde quien sabe cuando de este fic, y bien, ya me he animado a escribirlo...

Espero y les guste, espero y lo lean y lo sigan, espero y comenten.

Muchas gracias.

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Una caída no tan precipitada y fiesta

**Ni "Naruto" ni "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas" me pertenecen, los personajes e historia son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto y de Lewis Carroll, respectivamente, yo sólo los mezclo y destrozo por diversión…. **

**CAPITULO 2: Una caída no tan precipitada y una fiesta a la cual asistir.**

Caía y caía y caía, ¿nunca terminaría por caer?

Sinceramente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa precipitada carrera contra el suelo, ya casi ni segura estaba si ya había caído y estaba inconsciente, o si simplemente el túnel era tan largo que bien podría dormirse la siesta que había sido interrumpida por el conejo gris.

O tal vez seguía dormida bajo la cómoda sombra del árbol en espera de que por fin llegara Ino, (recuerden, Ino es la mejor a amiga de la ahora precipitada Sakura).

-Siendo así, espero que la cerda llegue pronto-

"Cerda" era el sobrenombre con el que Sakura llamaba a su amiga, no era muy hermoso ni tierno, pero le parecía apropiado para su amiga, sobre todo si era correspondida con el de "frentezota" y otros tantos que por el momento no conviene mencionar.

Y así, sin tener mucho en que distraerse, pues los muebles, ramas y piedras del túnel ya le eran tan familiares como lo de su casa, se puso a recordar los locos y extraordinarios sucesos con los que se había encontrado después de despertar de esa siesta en el bosque.

Recordaba haber dormitado y despertar repentinamente en el sopor de las hojas de los árboles y decir "estoy despierta, estoy despierta", por si quedaba duda alguna de su estado alerta, en eso estaba cuando sucedió lo más extraño que hasta hoy le había pasado.

Miró a su apacible y exasperante sensei vestido de gala, con un bello traje negro y gris ¡con todo y chaleco!, algo no extraño, dirán, pero a Sakura así le pareció, pues, además de tan elegante y atractiva vestimenta, de la grisácea y despeinada cabellera de su sensei surgían un par de tiernas orejillas grises, ni que mencionar la esponjosa colita que solo hacia más extraordinario todo ello.

-Ahora que lo pienso- se dijo la caediza chica llevándose un dedo al labio –si se veían mullidas y lindas, -se dijo recordando a detalle las orejas y deseando de nuevo tocarlas -sobre todo esa cola-

Y se sonrojó al imaginarse tocando no solo las orejas sino también aquella redonda y esponjosa colilla grisácea que sobresalía del pantalón oscuro de ese hombre-conejo.

Era tan bizarro.

La sola posibilidad de que alguien como ese sensei que la torturaba desde hace tantos años, oh sí, porque según su criterio, él la torturaba, pero no piensen que "torturarla" lo hacía un ser humano malo, no, su sensei, Hatake Kakashi (que ese era su nombre) era un buen hombre, solo que como todos, tenía sus virtudes y defectos, y uno era esa "cualidad" que le hacía denominarlo como un "maestro torturador" ante los ojos de la volátil Sakura. Pero no le hagan mucho caso, después de todo Sakura solía ser un poco exagerada en sus juicios y comentarios hacia los demás.

Pero regresando a lo anterior…mientras seguía cayendo Sakura recordó la imagen del conejo gris, o de su sensei disfrazado como un tierno y atractivo conejo gris que "corría" "angustiado" por llegar tarde a donde quiera que fuera su destino.

-Debe ser para una fiesta o algo así- pensó, y chocó su puño con la otra mano, ya sin importarle esa rebanada de pan tostado con miel que quedó intacta metros arriba –tal vez una fiesta de disfraces, si eso debe ser, pero… ¿por qué no me invitaron?-

Y Sakura, por un momento se sintió desplazada, ¿cómo podía ser que no le invitaran a una fiesta?, ¡mucho menos a una de disfraces!, si ella era experta en disfrazarse y sus vestidos siempre armaban conmoción (conmoción no era la palabra indicada, pero le pareció lo suficientemente buena como para describir la sorpresa que causaban sus disfraces).

Al menos eso pensaba mientras sus cabellos rosados se agitaban y agitaban con el viento que llegaba desde abajo.

Oh si, porque esta adorable y curiosa criatura era tan pero tan particular que no solo se distinguía por su cabello rosado, o por esa fuerza tan extraordinaria, o por ese carácter tan voluble, ni siquiera por el hecho de conversar consigo misma como si fuese dos personas, (tan en serio que a veces pensaba seriamente castigarse a sí misma solo para ganar una riña con aquella otra Sakura), no, no solo eran todas esas curiosas y particulares características que conformaban su personalidad, sino también aquella arraigada costumbre de ser bastante "centrada" u "obsesiva" con los detalles. Y en la cuestión de vestir y elaborar los disfraces no era la excepción.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a caer y caer por ese profundo pasaje que por un momento recordó tener apetito y tomó otra de aquellas tostadas que estaban a lo largo del túnel sobre las mesas que reposaban a su alrededor, solo que esta tenía una deliciosa mermelada de fresa que cuidadosamente limpio de los labios al terminarla al recordar que debía permanecer con un buen aspecto, porque uno nunca sabe dónde y con quien terminara al viajar, muchos menos al terminar de caer por aquel túnel negro y largo. Así que debía tener un buen aspecto, solo por precaución.

-Debe ser alguien con mucha hambre- pensó al terminar de beber el vaso con agua que tomó a unos cuantos metros después de terminar su pan con mermelada (y que solo dios sabe cómo es que no terminó mojándose), porque aquel que hizo ese túnel debía ser alguien con un apetito bastante grande al dejar tanta comida en buenas condiciones a lo largo de aquella caída.

-¡Oh!- exclamó –¡pero eso no es lo importante!, ¡lo importante es la fiesta!-

Y sonrió recordando la última fiesta donde participó. Vestía aquel disfraz de mosquetero francés pensando que nunca lograrían reconocerla, al menos no por el disfraz, pero su cabello siempre era un problema en esos casos, ¡es que casi nadie lo tenía de ese color! Y ese era un gran problema para ella.

-Sí, eso debe ser, una fiesta- y se llevó la mano al mentón – pero, no tengo disfraz- y de nuevo se encogió de tristeza.

Pero un espejo entre tanto mueble le recordó fugazmente que estaba vestida de extraña forma.

-¡Eso debe ser!- exclamó de nuevo, Sakura era muy dada a dar exclamaciones por casi cualquier cosa, le parecía que con ello su oración adquiría más fuerza y sonaría más convincente –alguien me lo dijo, me vestí y me quedé dormida- dedujo rápidamente, feliz por ser tan deductiva.

-Sakura- se dijo así misma -¿cómo es posible que te duermas antes de una fiesta?-

La ahora enojada chica se olvidó por completo de la caída, poco importaba si se le había hecho tarde para ir a una fiesta de disfraces que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad, ni mucho menos sabia adecuadamente la dirección.

-¡Oh!- exclamó –¡Kakashi sensei debe saber!- pero su sensei, o el conejo gris, había quedado metros arriba, despidiéndola moviendo una y otra vez las orejas mientras ella caía.

-¡Me las ha de pagar todas juntas!- amenazó moviendo con firmeza su pequeño pie al recordar como la mando metros y metros debajo de la tierra.

Sinceramente Sakura no entendía muy bien las cosas, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho, pues decidió que si se trataba de una broma o alguna técnica extraña que su sensei le había hecho antes de ir a la dichosa fiesta no había que reparar en esos "pequeños, extraños y bizarros detalles" que le rodeaban y que solo seguiría la corriente para dirigirse a la tan esperada fiesta.

De la cual, cabe decir, seguía sin recordar con precisión los detalles, pero que no importaba, ya que tenía buena memoria y pronto o tarde los recordaría.

-¡Sí, me las ha de pagar, sensei!- amenazó de nuevo, ya decidida a hacer lo que sea que tendría que hacer en ese loco mundo en el que el "torturador" de su maestro la había envuelto –le seguiré la corriente- decidió.

Pero lo que Sakura no razonó es que no era ninguna fecha en especial como para que alguien se le ocurriera hacer una fiesta, mucho menos una de disfraces, menos aún pensó en el hecho de que su despreocupado y despeinado sensei-conejo no solía salir mucho, ni tener tantos amigos, ni menos aún tener la suficiente habilidad como para elaborar tan reales y deseables orejillas y cola.

Ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que ¿qué motivo tendría su conejo-sensei como para gastar su tiempo, chacra y dinero para armar semejante enredo?

Pero Sakura estaba tan segura de que ese hombre-conejo era capaz de hacer todo, todo, por el solo hecho y gusto de fastidiarle, así que podría creerse lo que fuera solo basada en ese pequeño detalle.

Sí, porque según Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, su ahora sensei-conejo, haría lo que fuera solo para fastidiarla, así fuese disfrazarse de un conejo gris y mandarla tantos metros bajo tierra en una caída larga y cansada que ya la estaba aburriendo y durmiendo.

Hablando de ello, no recordaba tan claramente cómo fue que el conejo gris la despidió e hizo que terminara en esa loca caída contra lo que sea que fuera a caer, no sabía con exactitud si dolería o no, lo cual le preocupaba antes y ya no tanto, porque lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que tal vez nunca terminaría por caer.

¿Y si era una trampa eterna y torturante?, ¿una especie de técnica espantosa y terrible donde permanecería atrapada?, ¿y si solo era un ardid para no ser el único ni el último en llegar tarde a la fiesta?

Porque para Sakura todo era posible cuando se trataba de ese hombre-conejo que era su maestro.

O peor aún que caer, o estar atrapada en un genjutsu casi eterno, o llegar tarde, peor aún era no llegar.

Sí, porque para Sakura era peor perderse de una fiesta, y más aun de una de disfraces, que estar atrapada en una técnica ninja donde seguramente no escaparía con facilidad.

Quizás no tenía sentido ni coherencia, pero para Sakura así era, y de esa forma eran sus prioridades.

-Sea donde sea que vaya a dar, ¡que termine por caer ya!- ordenó, ya harta de estar cayendo en el vacío.

Sí, porque además de todo lo anterior que la caracterizaba, había otra cosa importante por mencionar, y eso era la poca paciencia que tenía. Algo que solía provocarle bastantes ataques de ira con el resto del mundo, y precisamente, más con ese hombre-conejo.

-Debo estar atenta, Sakura, atenta, sería una vergüenza que terminaras por caer y golpearte siendo una kunoichi-

Y pensando y pensando en cómo caer y estar atenta para no golpearse, irónicamente se distrajo y terminó de caer y dar contra una cama elástica a unos metros, lo cual la hizo rebotar de nuevo y regresar unos metros hacia arriba, ahora con la sorpresa encima.

Lo que la hizo olvidarse por completo de sus planes, precauciones y entrenamiento ninja para terminar haciendo lo que cualquier niño asustado haría en esos casos, gritar, patalear en el aire, alzar y subir los brazos, todo en un intento por buscar equilibrio en la nada.

-¡¿Quién diablos pone una cama elástica para caer al final de un túnel?- preguntó alzando y bajando sus brazos aún presa de la enorme sorpresa del suceso.

Y por un momento Sakura se sintió expuesta y asustada, porque estaba segura de que golpearía el piso de donde quiera que hubiera caído, y tal vez le dolería, y tal vez ya no podría evitarlo por muy kunoichi que fuera.

Y de nuevo hizo lo que cualquier niño pequeño haría, cerró los ojos en espera de la caída y el golpe.

Pero de nuevo la sorpresa hizo presa de su cuerpo. El golpe nunca llegó.

-Creo recordar haberte aconsejado no hablar sola ni preguntar cosas al aire para que no pensaran que estás loca-

Y Sakura abrió los ojos, y comprobó que no había caído contra el suelo, porque alguien había amortiguado su caída atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-_Unos fuertes y grandes brazos, ¡chaaa!- _ se dijo a sí misma, apareciendo aquella otra Sakura con la que solía reñir tanto, si, aquella de las que hablamos hace poco.

-Pero igual ya admitiste que los estas…así que…- recordó bajando la cara, mirándola como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Y que sorpresa se llevo al darse cuenta de que aquel que la atrapo en su caída no era otro si no el hombre-conejo, su maestro torturador.

¡Si, el conejo gris que la despidió kilómetros arriba!

Algo extraordinario, mucho tomando en cuenta que se había quedado en la superficie, ¿cómo era posible que llegara mucho antes que ella, y más aún, ¡justo en el lugar y tiempo para atraparla!

Sinceramente tampoco sé la respuesta, ni entiendo cómo era posible, pero así fue.

Además Sakura estaba tan pero tan sorprendida de estar entre los brazos del conejo gris sintiendo como sus orejas tocaban de nuevo sus cabellos rosas que simplemente no reparó en preguntar ese pequeño detalle.

Así que ese curioso hecho quedo en el misterio, ya que sólo el conejo gris sabía la respuesta, y no había tiempo para preguntarle, porque en ese momento la chica despertó y acaparó su atención.

Sakura estaba tan anonadada con el hecho de ser cargada y, además, tenía la enorme tentación de tocar por fin esas orejas grises, que no recordó la fiesta, ni la caída, ni el extraño hecho de tener una cama elástica (que por cierto ya no estaba) al final de un túnel tan largo que amortigüe la caída (pero que solo provocaba una peor), no, no recordó nada eso, solo importaba tener la oportunidad de tocar sus orejillas.

Pero estando a punto de hacerlo, Sakura pareció despertar.

-¡AH!- exclamó de nuevo, agitándose cual pececillo fuera del agua -¡bájeme!, ¡bájeme!- ordenó.

Cabe mencionar un adorable detalle, para ese entonces la tierna chica esbozaba un sonrojo considerable cubriendo sus antes pálidas mejillas. Sí, porque otra cosa que caracterizaba a la ahora atrapada Sakura era el hecho de ser tímida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su sensei (aunque no le gustaba admitirlo).

-Hum…- dijo el conejo gris.

Y sin esperar algo más, y porque era bastante entendido y eficiente, el conejo gris la soltó.

Y ¡catlapum!, fue a dar contra el suelo. Un piso de mármol muy bello y fino por cierto, pero bastante duro y frio a juzgar por el grito de dolor que dio.

Tremendo fue el golpe que la pobre Sakura se llevo, más aún si le sumamos la sorpresa de ser soltada tan repentina e inesperadamente, y la sorpresa fue grande, cabe aclarar.

Pues bien, que estando sentada en el suelo Sakura se dio cuenta de que ese golpe debió haber sido más doloroso que aquel que su hubiera dado como final de su no tan precipitada caída, y más que aquel provocado por la desaparecida cama elástica.

-¡ARG!- gritó en el suelo, con la carne de su trasero palpitándole por el dolor –¡SENSEI!, ¡ESTA LOCO!-

-Hum…-dijo el conejo gris sin inmutarse ante semejante grito –¿yo?-

-¡Sí, usted!, ¿acaso hay alguien más aquí, sensei?- gritó de nuevo, pataleando cual niña berrinchuda y demostrando que en efecto, la paciencia no era una virtud en la pequeña y ahora lastimada chica.

-Hum…- dijo de nuevo, moviendo su oreja izquierda en dirección hacia ella, pero sin mirarla, ya que sacó de su bolsillo un par de elegantes guantes negros que empezó a ponerse con toda la elegancia con que se podía - creo recordar que también te aconsejé que no debías asignar honoríficos a cualquiera para que no pensaran que estás loca… oh- dijo el conejo gris, terminando de ponerse los guantes y observándola –se me olvidaba, ya lo has admitido, ¿cierto, querida?-

-Eh…sí, creo que sí, pero lo dije porque….- dijo recordando, pausó y pestaño –¡HEY!, ¡que eso no importa!- pareció despertar de nuevo -¡¿por qué me dejo caer?-

-Hum…- dijo, y ahora el elegante conejo gris sacó el pequeño reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco y le dio un vistazo –de verdad tu estado es grave- dijo con sobriedad, como quien dice algo muy serio –olvidar las cosas con tal rapidez no es un buen síntoma, definitivamente que no lo es querida-

-¿Qué?-

El conejo suspiró, pero siguió mirando el reloj –tu me lo pediste, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Sakura pestañó confundida, y comprendió, el conejo gris solo decía la verdad.

-¡ARG!, ¡sensei!- gruñó Sakura.

Porque aunque ella sabía que era verdad, eso no implicaba que lo aceptará. Sakura además de curiosa, tímida, y tener carácter voluble, solía ser bastante testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

-Hum…lo que temía, definitivamente es un caso grave de locura- dijo con tranquilidad, guardando el pequeño reloj en el bolsillo –deberías consultar a alguien, sólo asegúrate que no esté loco, bueno, es difícil- dijo llevándose la mano al mentón –aquí todos están locos-

-¡Qué no estoy loca!- gruñó de nuevo y pataleó con más fuerza.

Ese conejo era exasperante, ni siquiera podía terminar un reclamo sin cambiarle de tema, definitivamente era su "torturante profesor".

-Vamos, que ahora lo niegas, eso es malo, muy malo-

Pero Sakura estaba demasiado empecinada en su berrinche como para captar los buenos y sabios consejos que el señor conejo quería compartirle respecto a la locura.

El profesor-conejo dio media vuelta, sacó el pequeño libro y leyendo comenzó a caminar, aún ignorando esas pataletas que la chica daba en búsqueda de liberar la tensión que le causaba su exasperante paciencia y su amena y sabía conversación.

La única verdad es que el conejo gris, al igual que su profesor, no prestaba mucha atención de las cosas que la ahora molesta Sakura tenía que decir respecto a su persona, además de que, al igual que su profesor, solía ignorarla al leer ese libro que tanto interés generaba en ambos.

-¡HEY!, ¡sensei, sensei, que le hablo!- gritó de nuevo, aún moviendo sus piernas de arriba abajo, cual niña pequeña. Pero no, ni sus rabietas, ni sus gritos eran escuchados ni tomados en cuenta.

Pero no era que no la escuchara, no, el profesor-conejo tenía un sentido de la audición bastante bueno, sino simplemente el señor conejo no tenía que responder a eso de "sensei, sensei" si no lo era.

Al menos eso entendió Sakura, pensando que su profesor se estaba tomando muy en serio todo eso, algo demasiado exagerado según su percepción, pero que lo importante era seguirle la corriente, así que en vez de decirle "sensei, sensei" optó por gritarle…

–¡HEY, señor conejo!- gritó más fuerte -¡conejo gris!, ¡que le hablo!-

Y esta vez sonrió triunfante, pues el conejo paró un poco y giró su cara, moviendo su oreja derecha hacia arriba.

-Lo siento querida, pero voy retrasado-

-A…¿a la fiesta?- preguntó dejando por un momento su berrinche infantil.

Pero el señor conejo no contestó.

-¡Pero señor conejo, no me deje así!- pataleó de nuevo, al ver como el conejo de nuevo se alejaba.

-No tengo tiempo para tratar con locos-

-¡ARG!, ¡él único loco es usted!-

-Oh querida, por si no lo recuerdas, todos aquí lo somos- dijo sin mirarla, y justo estaba por doblar en una esquina cuando dijo -hum…por cierto…no deberías mover tus piernas así, sabes querida, quizás no lo has notado, pero ese vestido no es tan largo, ni los holanes están tan tupidos, ni esas bonitas medias blancas tan largas-

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura dejó de moverse sólo para bajar con sus manos los holanes del vestido que estaban en medio de sus separadas piernas, pensando que quizás solo era una advertencia de su parte, ya que no se había movido tanto como para que el lograra ver su ropa interior.

-Además, querida, el rojo no combina tan bien con el verde, pero….no se ven tan mal…-

Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando el señor conejo gris desapareció tras el recodo, que Sakura se dio cuenta de que el conejo y su sensei compartián muchas cosas.

Ambos tenían un peculiar sentido de la moda, una muy buena vista y una mente no muy inocente que digamos (por no utilizar la palabra pervertida), además de que, definitivamente, a ambos les encantaba fastidiarle.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Si, al fin he podido actualizar un fic!, y mira que ya le tocaba a este XD!...Tengo muchas y validas (no diré excusas porque no lo son) razones (si esa palabra se escucha mejor XD) por las que no he actualizado, lo siento…

En cuanto a este cuento quiero hacer los cap cortos, no importa que tantos me tarde, como lo ven este fic está muy raro y no tiene mucho sentido XD!, pero de eso se trata al hablar de este maravilloso cuento de Alicia (jajaja, no, no es pretexto) en fin, espero que les gustara la conti, y espero y siga capturando su interés a pesar de los diálogos y narraciones tan propensas a divagar jajaja…

Hubo quienes me lo comentaron, por eso lo aclaro, jejeje, hasta me dio un poco de penita pero aquí les va, se que me pierdo mucho en la narración y digo cosas raras, pero es que quiero hacer un esfuerzo por apegarme al concepto que maneja el libro del señor Lewis (que de nuevo les recomiendo leer), sé que me faltan siglos para siquiera osar decir algo así, pero lo que se busca es una narrativa semejante y contexto parecido a lo que maneja este cuento, espero ir mejorando un poco, en este cap hice el intento de seguir con mi "estilo" (jajaj, que raro se oye) y mezclarlo un poco con ese tinte raro que se maneja en Alicia, de verdad, de verdad que espero y les guste el fic y les parezca aún interesante y lo sigan a lo largo de los tantos cap que resulten…uff, eso es todo, jejeje, toy nerviosa, jajaja…

Por todo ello chicos, me siento un poco nerviosona, pero estoy ansiosa por conocer su parecer respecto al fic, todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, chistes, recomendaciones, todo, todito, todo lo que deseen comentar es bienvenido…me despido diciéndoles que estoy muy feliz de que lean mis historias y de que comenten, así que los espero con ansias chicos y chicas…

Sin más por el momento me despido, dios me los cuide y bendiga.

Oh…oh, se me olvidaba, he hecho unos dibujines en mi DA del señor conejo gris, les dejo un link con la imagen a color del señor conejo entre los arbustos: **aire2409. deviantart. com/gallery/26791430#/d371rr2**, hay otros dos dibujines uno de Sakura como Alicia: **aire2409. deviantart .com/gallery/26791430?offset=24#/d31iu1n**, donde se constata eso del vestido no tan largo XD!, uno con Sakura y el señor conejo (Sakurita se ve más y más peque porque recuerden que se hace peque y grande en el cuento, pretextos por no hacer buenos cálculos en tamaño, pero ahí póngale imaginación, jajajaja), el señor conejo en chibi, en fin, también tengo de otros fics, como "De las consecuencias de los…."(ya saben muy largo el nombre) con la pijama de diablita y Bernardo (Ryuu gracias por el dibu) , así como de "Promesas" (extraño el fic U,.u), "Kakashi Sakura 123" y "Un cuento de hadas y sirenas", mas lo que se agregue, jajaja, así que ya saben, dense una vueltecita por mi cuenta. Por cierto, no son muy muy buena dibujando, no sean muy severos XD!, ahora si, me despido.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
